The present invention relates to gardening tools.
Before the present invention, various device such as post hole diggers and the like for forming an opening in the ground are known, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 973,188, 2,735,712, 4,042,270, 843,365, 1,663,999 and 626,959. However, it is desirable to form tapered openings in the ground in order to plant seedlings in the ground, and these devices are not suitable for this purpose.